


My Red String

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots told in Krillin's perceptive of Goku. Female!Goku AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I should have know

**Author's Note:**

> The one shots fallow a collective narrative that goes along with Dragon Ball Z Canon.

I should have known.

Son Goku was a wild child. And as a young woman, that fact didn't waver.

But who could have blamed me?

Goku was naïve. She never faced Master Roshi's perverted comments, but she also didn't see his behavior that way. Actually, she didn't register anyone's perverted thoughts or actions. Not Bulma's. Not Yamcha's. Not mine.

And after three years apart, three years turning into a well-defined woman, she still never faced Master Roshi's perverted comments. She is still naïve.

She was also pure hearted. And in my mind, that meant the act that I wanted was something far from her mind. Maybe if she was a man?

No. That wouldn't matter. I would still think the same.

Goku is still pure hearted.

Maybe that's why I am so shock when it shouldn't be.

She was raised in the wild.

Goku was and is borderline animalistic. When it come her manners. When it comes to her food…Especially when it comes her food.

And even in battle, where Goku has the technique and is jovial. She always has an aggression that only an animal could have.

So why would sex be anything be different?

I should have known.

And maybe I wouldn't be spending so much money on beds.


	2. Two days of Gohan

 

 

Two days.

Two days of happiness.

Two days of anxiousness.

Two days of fear.

Two days of bliss.

Two days of Father Hood.

The pregnancy was unexpected? No I wouldn't say that. Goku and I didn't bother with any protection. We were both healthy in that department …well I knew I was for sure.

I guess after the wedding I wasn't expecting that we would have a kid so soon.

Not that I not happy or anything! I am happy! I love our son! I wish he would stop crying.

I am just terrified more than happy.

What if he doesn't like me?

Will I be a bad father?

What if he doesn't like my height?

Goke isn't worried at all. And if she is, Goku should be in the movies then.

I guess I can worry for the both of us…because Kami knows from experience that Goku won't take anything seriously.

She didn't even tell me she was pregnant five months into it. I had to guess. I was joking. She thought I knew.

…Maybe I should have come to the conclusion sooner. In hindsight she did eat  _far_ more food even for her. So that annoyed me. Which turn into fear about being a father.

And then two weeks ago happen…Oh Kami that was the worse terror I ever faced in my life.

Goku went missing. Just went into the woods in the morning and didn't come back. Normally, I would be calm about the whole thing. Think nothing of it. Maybe be a little worried. But she was Goku. She could handle herself more than anyone.

But she was pregnant and almost due.

And no one could sense her. Not me. Not Tien. Not Yamcha. Not Master Roshi. Not Chi-Chi.

Not even Kami could sense her.

We got so desperate that somehow roped Piccolo to help us in finding Goku…I am not looking forward to the day when he decides to call in the debt.

So this leads me back to the whole two day thing. I actually don't know how long I have been a father.

Because when Goku came back it was two days ago and she had our son in her arms and he looks older then a two day year old…

So I am already a bad father.

We have no idea when our son is born.

…

Fantastic.

This is something he will never find out.

Another thing he will never find out?

He went for two days without a name as his 'Aunt' Chi-Chi just stated, very loudly. Making ever musing in my head go out the window expect the undeniable fact I am a bad father.

But hey I'm not alone in this one. Goku can't come up with name.

I point this out.

She just shrugs, with a large grin on her face.

I glare at Goku. Yeah I am angry at her. I have right to be.

Chi-Chi suggests something that is supposed to be brainy, so he can grow up smart and 'sophisticated', because someone in this group of makeshift fighters needs to be non-violent.

My glare shifts to my wife to my wife's friend. She and I going to butt heads in the future, I just know it.

_My son cries get louder._

Master Roshi suggests naming him Roshi Jr…Yeah right.

I am positive that naming a kid Roshi is a good way to get him or her to be a perverted weirdo—with all respect to Master Roshi of course.

_My son's screeches get more piercing._

And who invited the OX King? I know he's Chi-Chi's dad and pretty sweet man once you get to know him, but come on. Not even Bulma and Yamcha are over here…Maybe that's a good thing. Bulma might talk Goku into naming our boy Trunks or something.

_My son's screams are just a hysterical mess now_

I throw out a few names; most of them I knew were girl names, like Marron, but Goku shot them all down.

_My son is at that stage where all you can do is hiccup…someone should check on him_

So I asked her if she had any ideas.

Goku just sat.

And sat.

And sat.

And sat.

_And sat._

_And sat!_

And finally suggested that naming our son— _ **our son**_ —could wait after dinner!

_GOKUUUU!_

I let out a shriek worthy of Bulma and glare worthy of Tien as I stood there, with my arms crossed. I love Goku, I do, I really do, but how could she choose food over our baby' name?

Master Roshi is the first to jump on her case and on her lack of manners. He berated her that he knew grandfather had manners, but clearly didn't pass onto Goku. Her response is to agree Gohan, thinking Roshi insulted her grandfather, but she seemed to ignore the insult was directed at her.

It went on like that for a while.

And those two didn't notice Goku's and my son cries turning into happy noises.

Chi-Chi and I did, but not sure why. I assumed it was because Master Roshi was funny old man.

The Ox King however thought it was because Master Roshi said the name that caught the newborn's intention.

Two weeks ago, Goku went off to give birth and leave me in a more panic state than before she left.

She came back two days ago with a nameless baby boy.

Two minutes.

Two minutes of nothing but Gohan.

 


	3. The Quiet Life

Our life has been surprisingly quiet these past four years.

I like it.

Quiet is boring, but I like it.

Farming radishes isn't thrilling compared to fighting in tournaments or taking down armies, but its practical.

It's normal.

Not that anything about the gang is normal. But it is nice to be close, right?

I hate it.

I know Goku has to hate it too.

Sparing is nothing compared to actual fighting. There is no thrill in just sparing.

There is no thrill in just

I let out a sigh as lay in our bed. It's early in the morning. I turn on my side to see Goku is still fast asleep. Her hair is loosely tied by a bright orange hair tie. It is torn up, battered. I don't remember how many I had to buy her before the 22nd Tournament. I haven't needed to get her a new one since then. The one that she wears now is the one I wanted to give her prior to my…well I rather not think about it.

I remember today Bulma wants us to get together at Kami's house. All of us.

Her plan won't come into flourishing though.

Chi-Chi spent many years training to take down Goku in the 23rd Tournament after she unintentionally insulted Chi-Chi on two different occasions. She got over it and they are friends now. She lived with us for three years, to make sure Gohan could have some sort of normalcy. Get him ready for a future education. But unlike us, she has no real responsibility to Gohan. So a few months ago she took off to Korin's tower; to continue her training. She hasn't returned yet. She has been able to write us that Gohan a better be studying or we are failures as parents… _Of course._

So Chi-Chi won't be there.

I have heard of nothing of Tien and Chiaotzu and Launch over the years.

So who knows…they might not be there.

And Yamcha and Bulma are having problems… _Of course._

So it will be awkward.

Oh Joy.

I actually wish something would today.

Nothing awful, but something to interrupt the quiet.

I decide that I have been laying her for too long.

I get dressed in casual clothes; tan slacks, button-down, short-sleeved shirt, and white shoes.

I go and check on Gohan and see if he is still asleep.

He isn't.

He is sitting down on the chair in the living room reading.

I walked over to the chair and leaned on the back of it.

"What are you doing up so early, Gohan?"

And because I am made of bad luck, I end up falling backwards with a book imprint on my head…

He apologizes to me and even grounds himself.

I just laugh.

"Don't worry about it. You aren't in trouble; I've been through worse." I ruffle his hair, "Are you hungry?"

He just nods his head…O _f course._

It only took five minutes of frying meat to wake Goku. While I was still groggy and overall tired, despite being up long before her, she is wide awake and looks like she might bounce off the walls.

She excitedly tells Gohan a good morning and asks him if he is happy to visit Master Roshi and finally meet Bulma and Yamcha.

He gives off big smile and says yes.

They then go ask me in unison if I am excited too.

I thinking it over.

Sure there will be awkward to be around Bulma and Yamcha.

And the possibility of not having Tien, Chiaotzu, Launch, and even Chi-Chi not be there is downer.

But I still am.

And having a reunion of sorts with old friends is normal. A type of normalcy I can enjoy.

Interesting. Earlier I was contemplating how much I hate this quiet life we settled into, but hearing my family makes it better.

I take back my wish.

I don't want anything to happen.

But knowing my luck, somehow the Dragon heard me.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan?

_Scared. Kidnapped. Confused. Possibly hurt._

Me?

_A broken left arm. Possibly broken ribs. A few scratches. Bruised ego._

Goku?

_Off to fight the bastard that took out son. With an enemy. Said bastard is a lot stronger any of us._

_He is also my brother-in-law…from space._

Fuck.

Bulma, Roshi, and I are on our way to Korin's tower to get senzu beans.

I can't fight at all.

Not even after being healed.

I can't protect my son. I can't help my wife _._

_Worthless._

_Weak._

_Pathetic._

_My Fault._

I wished for this. I asked for excitement.

I should have known better.

I put my head down in my good hand; unable to move my other unless I want a pain to shoot right through me.

Roshi put his old hand my right shoulder. I flinch.

_Sprained shoulder._

_My master's hand is shaking._

It is not comforting.

Bulma must have broken the record on how fast a plane can go.

We arrive at the tower.

Bulma explains what is happening. She is on the verge of tears.

Korin doesn't stop me from getting what we need.

I get a bean for each of us, including Piccolo.

With the Dragon radar, we were able to locate them with no problem.

_Thank Kami, Gohan hat didn't fall off of him._

"There they are!"

Bulma dives in to get a better look before landing.

Only one of them is standing.

…

It isn't Goku.

_It isn't Goku._

I open the door to the plane and rushed over to Goku.

I only stop for moment to pick up my son.

I check for injuries.

_Only out cold. No sever injuries; just a few bruises. Emotional scarring will be more of an issue._

I look over to Goku.

She was barely breathing.

I place Gohan next to me gently.

"Goku?"

Her breath is staggered. She can barely keep her eyes open.

I grab a hold of her hand.

She smiles.

Asks if Gohan is fine.

I can't even vocalize an answer. I just nod my head.

She smiles a little bit wider. And slowing, Goku closes her eyes.

And I sit there, holding her hand.

Unable to do anything.

A distant shaky voice—sounds almost like Bulma—whispers that we could bring her back with the Dragon Balls.

It doesn't matter.

Goku didn't need to die.

_If only…_

I begin to hyperventilate.

Just unable to focus on anything.

I close my eyes and put my head against hers. Still warm.

I hear more voices off in the distance—Piccolo and Roshi, maybe—discussing something about more saiyans coming to Earth.

But I can't think of that right now.

I hear someone addressing me, but I don't bother to look up.

"Your son has a lot of untapped power."

I just nod my head. It's all I can do.

"He needs to be trained."

I start to focus on what is being said, not liking where this is going.

"You are not in the right mind to train him."

I look up in time to see Gohan float towards Piccolo. Roshi and Bulma are to shock to do anything.

Me on the other hand, react on instinct and charge the bastard despite the fact I still haven't healed my wounds.

Piccolo holds his hand up to Gohan's face; an energy ball begins to form, stopping me.

"You will see your son in a year. If you interrupt our training, I will kill you."

_Useless._


	5. Piccolo Part One

_Rapid fire kicks. Ki blasts. Powering up. Heaver weighted clothing. Targeting giant beasts. Blowing up rocks. Meditation._

In the span of three days, I did each activity. I change weights on my clothing to test how much I could handle, pushing the weight limit farther than I should.

But I am not training as much as I should. Despite what I need to do before the year is up, I find myself watching my enemies’ son. His parents trained him the basics, but his surviving skills are severely lacking.  Is that a common trait for human children to be raised have no survival skills? He has the instinct.

That must be his Saiyan heritage.

I should be training, but every time I hear the brat cry or yell, I can’t help the feeling of rushing down there and blowing up whatever beast he pissed off.

I would be lying if my reason to do such a thing was have peace and quiet.

I can’t put my figure on it.

There is another reason why I am not focusing on my training.

I killed Goku. I accomplished my life’s’ purpose. Yes, she will come back. But that doesn’t negate the fact I murdered her. I was made for the soul reason to kill her and I did what I was made for. Now what?

What is my purpose now?

I sat cross-legged in the air and rubbed my right temple.

I was growing a headache by focusing on the brat and these issues. I need to try and meditate to clear my head…

Unfortunately the ki blast to my back decided I didn’t need a clear head.

I am not sure on how I didn’t sense the bald monk, but it is obvious that I am not at beast at the moment.

_“Where the hell is my son, bastard?!”_ I rolled my eyes. He could pin-point me, but he couldn’t even find his son?

I quickly remove my smoldering cape and turban. I can make more.

“Didn’t I inform you that I would kill you if you came looking for him, monk?” I know the monk remembers my threat. But it’s clear that he doesn’t give a damn about it.

“I ask you again Piccolo. _Where. Is. My. Son._ ”

I move into a fighting stance. The monk doesn’t even bother, he just charges.

_Swift punches._

He comes at me stronger and better than what he did when we fought five years ago.

_Blocking._

If I didn’t know any better, I say he had the intent to kill me. I did murder his wife and kidnapped his child.

_Rapid fire kicks._

I understand that he is angry. But do I care? Not really.

_He aims a left hook at my face, his fist misses. I slam my knee in his side. Instead doubling over, he falls back._

He glares at me, I smirk.

_He powers up. I do the same._

_Energy blasts form in our hands._

_We aim our attacks each other. We both **dodge** the blasts._

_We are back at it again. Kicking, punching, blocking. Repeat._

_Once again the monk falls back._

“Solar Flare!”

I blinding light over lapped my vision. I double over covering my eyes, yelling.

But that doesn’t mean I don’t hear his next attack.

“Destructo Disk!”

_Oh shit._

It doesn’t take a genius that a disk of energy isn’t something you want to get hit by.

But the sneering pain doesn’t come. I just hear a scream from the monk and destruction of a mountain off in the distance.

Once my eye sight came back, I saw the small monk floating down to a plateau. I decided to fallow him, despite my urge to rip out his throat. I suppose my curiosity got the better of me.

There had to be a reason why he didn’t take the opportunity to kill me.

As we landed silence came over us.

I gave him look over. His arms were on his hips, he eyes were closed, his uniform is slightly torn, and visibly frustrated.

The quiet between us grew uncomfortable.

I grew impatient.

“Are you just going to stand there with your eyes closed, or you going to say something?”

“You were right,” The monk opened his eyes and his expression changed. He looked utterly defeated.

If I gave a damn about the human, I would feel pity.

“You are going to need to clarify, monk.”

He sighed, “About what you said. I am in no condition to train Gohan. By myself at least.”

I narrow my eyes. I know where this is going, but I let the short monk continue.

“I want to train with you. It would help my son if I was around. H just lost his mother and being out here with a complete stranger will hamper his training. And I know your counter argument, if you get too rough with him—then I leave the area and train by myself for a few days. That’s why I came here. To strike a deal.”

I did not think on his deal long enough, I needed someone to train with over these next few months. And blowing up rocks isn’t going to help me.

So I agreed.

“Great!” His expression brighten up, “So, where’s Gohan anyway?”

Suffice to say, the monk wasn’t happy about my idea of training.


	6. The First Six Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this chapter. It isn’t great, and I didn’t know how to go about this chapter. And each break is a different time.

I didn’t expect Piccolo to agree training with me.

I also didn’t expect him to dump my four-year-old son in the middle of the damn wastelands either.

I wasn’t happy about his idea of training, but we work out an agreement. I could take short breaks throughout the day to watch Gohan, but not interfere on what he was doing.

I have to say, when Goku and I had Gohan, I didn’t imagine that I would need to butt heads with Piccolo over how to raise and train my kid.

_At least he isn’t bad as Chi-Chi._

The first few days were tense.

The sparing between us felt more like actual fights.

Few of these fights I could sense a killer’s intent in Piccolo.

The tense atmosphere, the uncomfortable silence, and the aggressive sparing sessions were put to end thanks to Gohan and the full moon. I should have thought of it, but with everything else going on, it slipped my mind about Gohan’s condition.

Unfortunately, when Gohan did turn into his giant ape form, I didn’t remember what caused that change.  So while I was flouting in midair babbling uncontrollably and panicking over Gohan, Piccolo just calmly blew up the moon after a few moments of just thinking.

Surface to say, I am now jealous of his ability to think rationally in stressed situations along with his strength. If not more so.

A few weeks after that _tiny_ incident, our sparing became less antagonistic. The atmosphere between the sparing gradually lost its tension and uncomfortable silence.

Not friendly, though.

~

The months went by as we trained.

I focused on my stamina and chi put it into flying better and staying the air longer.

Piccolo, who had train himself to that years ago, would meditate when I took breaks from sparing.

We both took time to watch Gohan from a distance; Piccolo pretended to not do so. I have to admit, I found it strangely endearing that Piccolo would take breaks from training to watch over Gohan and then act if he didn’t. My worries of what he was going to put Gohan through if I wasn’t around seem unrealistic and not warrantied now.

~

Today marked the end of six months of Gohan’s life in isolation.

I wonder how he will react to seeing me after all this time.

Will he be resentful that I didn’t try to talk to him? Be there for him? It would be easier to have Goku here. She knew what to say or act to this situation to keep me calm and get over my worries.

Piccolo and I are flying to Gohan’s location, and while I feel worried and nervous about how Gohan will perceive my agreement to Piccolo, I’m excited.

A thought popped into my head.

“Hey, Piccolo.”

He sighed, “What?”

“Gohan hasn’t seen me for months now, I was thinking of surprising the little guy.”

 I know it isn’t my best idea, but I want, no, I need to take a few minutes before I see my son again.

“Ok…and?”

“Well, I am going to be hiding behind a rock or something, while you go and retrieve Gohan. So, don’t say anything.”

“Fine, whatever. I don’t care,” he turned to face me. “just remember our agreement, Krillin. The second you start inferring with his training, you can go back to Kami’s lookout with the rest of the fools.” He sped off.

Its moments like these where I want to throw a stone at the green man’s face.

We landed a few feet off from where Gohan is at.

He sat cross legged eating whatever was left of a giant fish, seemingly not paying attention to what was around him.

I can feel my heart starting pound against my chest. This is the first time since the day Gohan was kidnapped where I can interact with my son. _I am not counting when he turned into a giant ape._

I must have stood there frozen, as the next thing I remember Piccolo pushing me behind a rock formation and shrubbery.

“Hey, kid.”

I peak around the rocks to get a good look at Gohan.

His reaction to Piccolo was almost comical. He tossed his fish in the air, squeaked, and his eye bugged out.

His hair was longer, messier. I’m going to have to cut it at some point.

“M—Mr. Piccolo?”

_Mr. Piccolo?_

Piccolo let out a sigh. “The six months are up; it seems as though you survived.”

Gohan’s face grew serious as he stood up. He gave Piccolo a short nod.

“So, you’re going to train me now?”

“Yes, but we aren’t going to be alone…”

I suppose that’s my cue.

I hear the confusion in Gohan’s voice; maybe a twinge of hope? I am not sure. “Really? But why? I mean, who’s joining us, Mr. Piccolo?”

I walk out where Gohan can see me.

“Hey there little buddy.” My voice cracks.

Gohan turns his head from Piccolo to me. His grow wide.

He let out a short gasp , “Daddy?” Just barely above a whisper, Gohan asks.

I give a small nod. I blink away the water that is starting to form in my eyes. If I say anything, I know I will choke.

He quickly looks at Piccolo and gives a thankful smile. Gohan was always smart; he must have figured out already that it was up to Piccolo for allowing me to be here.

Gohan turned to face me again and let out a load shout, “ **Daddy**!”, and began to run towards me. His new found strength caught me off guard and we both fell down. He starts to sob and laugh hard.

I start to do the same thing as I burry my head into his mess of hair.

“ **I missed you so much!** ”

“I missed you to, Gohan.”

I lift my head slightly and spot Piccolo out of my corner of my eye. He quickly turns away.

I swear that his mouth was slightly upward.


End file.
